This invention relates generally to convertible women's clothing, and more particularly to an ensemble constituted by a coat or jacket and a pair of slacks, the jacket having a removable liner which when removed functions as a skirt to replace the slacks which are then stored in the removable hood of the jacket which is capable also of functioning as a carrying bag.
At a time when travel was an infrequent event, the women travelling on a train or ocean liner would usually take along a commodious trunk filled with an assortment of wearing apparel suitable for different occasions. But in this age of mobility, a woman seeks to travel light and therefore takes with her a bare minimum of garments. Yet the modern woman is clothes-conscious and sensitive to the dictates of fashion.
Thus for active or outdoor wear, slacks are usually in order, while for more informal occasions a pants suit is appropriate. But it is in poor tast for a woman to enter a fashionable city restaurant wearing a pants suit, for then a long skirt is de rigueur. Should it rain, then the need arises for a head covering or hood and a waterproof coat or jacket. And on a sunny and cool day, a hoodless jacket providing warmth is more fitting. A modish woman who travels will normally anticipate her needs for changes of apparel. She may therefore have to carry a suitcase for an assortment of garments. But the current trend, particularly on short trips by air, is to avoid the inconvenience of suitcases which need to be checked in and checked out, and often gives rise to travel delays. The present preference is for a carry-on bag containing make-up, undergarments and other bare essentials. If, however, the woman traveller takes along, by way of clothing, only that which she has on, this may be inadequate, even on short trips.